


NezuShi - Warm

by ZekiForLife



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, nezumi x shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: This is a one-shot about a really cold night in Nezumi and Shion's apartment in the West Block, nya. They are both cold and they both have to wake up early, the solution is pretty clear. Read this and find out what happens.





	

 It was cold. Literally, freezing cold. Nezumi and Shion barely had enough money for paying for any type of heat.

 Shion lie on the couch, shivering and trying to fall asleep. He thought about his mother back in No.6, was she staying warm? He thought of how warm her homemade bread was and it made his stomach growl as well as made him shiver more.

 Nezumi lie awake on the bed, cold and thinking. He thought of Shion lying on the couch and of how warm the other boy was... And of four years ago when they had first met, how warm Shion had been back then.

 Shion was getting annoyed with not being able to get to sleep, he had to wash dogs in the morning for goodness sakes. He slowly got off of the couch, blanket still wrapped around him, and made his way over to the bed where Nezumi was. When he got there he finally spoke,

 "Nezumi, are you awake? I can't sleep cause it's too cold..."

 The black haired boy reached out and pulled Shion down on the bed beside him and under the covers.

 "N-Nezumi...?" The white haired boy began to ask, but didn't finish when he felt Nezumi's cold hand pulling on his cheek.

 "You really are a child, you can't even sleep by yourself." The gray eyed teen teased, continuing to pinch the other's cheek, chuckling lightly as he did so. Though he may have teased Shion, he himself had been cold and needed the warmth of the other.

 "You're the one that pulled me down." Shion stated and received a flick to the forehead for it.

 "Go to sleep your highness." Nezumi said, tousling Shion's fluffy white hair.

 "Sing me a song." Shion requested, yawning sleepily, "I always feel more relaxed when I hear your singing."

 Nezumi blushed at the compliment before starting to sing a song he had heard while walking around the West Block, " _Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_." He continued to sing the song until it was over and looked down to see Shion's peaceful sleeping face.

 Nezumi finally fell asleep, content and most importantly, warm.

**Author's Note:**

> The song if anyone cares is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, nya. Please remember to comment!


End file.
